A New Light
by noctnoct
Summary: After the final battle, King Regis met Noctis for the last time, gave him the last present as a father. A life.
1. Prologue: A Father's Wish

"Noctis...Noctis..." the sound of the old man woke Noctis who was closing his eyes while floating in nowhere universe. Slowly he opened his eyes and found his old man, King Regis was standing in front him with blinding light behind him.

"Dad.." Noctis raised his right hand to cover his eyes. "Are you still tired and unable to stand up, son?" King Regis asked him with concern tone in his voice. Noctis laughed a little "even I'm still scolded in here" He stood up, his eyes met his father's. "Hi Dad…I'm sorry for coming late and making you wait to pick me up"

"You've made me proud, Noctis..I'm so proud of you...you've done great.." tear flew from King Regis' right eye. He smiled gently at his only son.

"Please Dad, I didn't do anything big…" Noctis looked down with his hand scratched his head before looking at his dad again with his hand protected his head from the light. "It seems it's time for us to go Dad…it seems that light can't wait any longer."

"That's for me..not for you Noctis." King Regis turned his back at his son. "Eh? What do you mean?" Noctis got surprised.

"In the middle of blue flowers field, there's a person who has been waiting for you to come. Please wake up and meet her..may you two know happiness" He said before turning his back then walked to the light. Noctis tried to chase him but he disappeared and everything turned to be dark. "Dad!" Noctis shouted.

"Dad!" Noctis woke up and immediately sat. He looked around "is this my room? Ugh!" He immediately put his palm on his upper abdomen which was covered by bandage. He remembered that he got at least 6 stabs onto his upper abdomen. He looked at the table beside his bed and found his book and car key. He took them along before getting up and grabbing a black shirt and jacket from the cupboard then leaving his room secretly.

"Your Majesty it's time to change the bandage.." A nurse knocked the door first before entering the room and finding no one's there. "Guards! His Majesty has gone!" She screamed in panic.

The black convertible car moved fast on the street, passing the gate which was still being renovated. "Regalia is still better than this." Noctis stepped on the gas deeper to push ahead his car.


	2. Chapter 1: Flowers of Tenebrae

-Several hours since Noctis' runaway : At The Station-

"Hey I found the car.." Prompto pointed at the car that Noctis used, he opened the door using spare key and checked around "nothing's left! He won't try to travel by the train will he?" Asked Prompto as he looked at Ignis who just joined him. "There's probability for that…" Ignis answered. "And we have to make sure it fast, since it seems the train is going to depart soon." he continued after hearing the sound of the whistle. Gladio who was standing behind them looked at the station's entrance door. "I do really hope he hasn't entered the train, let's go!"

-Tenebrae-

After several days and nights of travelling by the train, Noctis got off from the train since he had reached his destination, Tenebrae. The station was almost empty, only few passengers including him who were there. Well it was a normal thing since most of the people still lived as refugees at Lestallum.

"Urgh.." he groaned for a moment as he held his upper abdomen while tried to keep walking. The pain which was caused by his wounds began to worse, especially since he had missed the treatment. But at that moment, his wounds were out of his concern. Following his memory about the last time he visited Tenebrae, He walked across the bridge and passed the high grass before finally finding land of blue flowers, Flowers of Tenebrae Sylleblossoms. The flowers that Lunafreya loved so much.

The sun was already heading to the west, but its ray still dazzle him, forced him to raised his hand to the upfront. His shadow behind him became bigger and bigger as he moved forward but beside his shadow, the ray also reflect the shadow of a person who was standing under the big tree in the middle of that land. As he lowered down his hand, he saw a woman's silhouette from behind.

A blonde haired woman in white dress. He remembered that woman very well though 10 years had passed by. "Luna!" He shouted immediately and ignored his pain while running to her. That woman turned around, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret looked directly at the source of the voice who called her name.

"Noctis!" Lunafreya ran into him too with arms wide open. Noctis reached her first and immediately letted her be in his embrace. "Luna...Luna…" Noctis whispered her name before sinking his head into her shoulders. Tears flew from his eyes so did Luna's. "Noctis…" Luna stared at him and put her palm on his cheek.

"I found you.." Noctis whispered ended with smile on his lips while letting his forehead met hers. "Hmmm…you found me.." Luna nodded and smiled though her tears hadn't stop flowing. But that smile immediately changed into worried expression as she touched Noctis' stomach and found he was bleeding "Noctis you're bleeding" . Noctis touched his abdomen for moment and saw his palm Was covered by his blood "y-yeah..but don't worry..I-I'm.." Noctis stared at her with his pale smile before falling then lost his consciousness. But before he hit the ground, Luna immediately held him with both of her hands "Noctis! Noctis!" but her calls couldn't bring him back.


	3. Chapter 2: Solace

**-Fenestala Manor: House of Fleuret, Tenebrae-**

"Farewell Noctis.." Luna extended her right hand to him. The hand that he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried. "Luna! Luna!" suddenly Noctis woke up and shouted. "I'm here Noctis..I'm here.." a warm hand reached Noctis' hand which was trying to grab empty air. Luna put her right palm on Noctis' cheek which was covered by his black beard. He grabbed her hand, felt its warmth made him realized that he was not dreaming now. She was real. He stared at her. Her eyes, her bang, her cheeks, her lips. She really hadn't changed, compared to him who looked really like an old man though technically she was older than him, but now it seemed he was much older than her.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with my face?" Luna asked. "Nope.." He shook his head. "I just think that I'm much older than you now...after all these years, you're still same.." He paused for a moment before looking down and blushed "beautiful as ever.." "Hearing it made Luna's lips got curved and smiled "So should I call you "uncle" then? Bearded uncle?" She giggled as she was mentioning uncle.

"W-What? Bearded Uncle? I-I'm not that old." Noctis protested then punished her by tickling her stomach which caused Luna laughed so hard. And before that laugh stopped, the door suddenly opened by sudden commotion "Noct-...Your Majesty are you okay?!" Prompto and Gladio entered the room together and got shocked found what was happening.

"Prompto! Gladio! Ignis!" Noctis called all of his friends who just surprised him. "Lady Lunafreya.." All of Noctis' friends tried to calm down before slightly bowing in front of Luna who just stood up so they could sit next to Noctis. "Well I guess it's time for me to prepare the drinks and breakfasts for all of you, take your time." Luna smiled at them before walking towards the door.

"Noct- I mean Your Majesty are you okay?" Prompto looked at the bandage which wrapped Noctis' stomach before looking at his friend' face. "My mood is too good to talk in formal way, Prompto just call me whatever you like, and I'm really okay." Noctis slowly tried to get up and with Gladio's help he could stand firmly on the floor. "I'm sorry for leaving without note but…" Noctis looked at the door where Lunafreya headed "It's worth.." Ignis shook his head as he fixed his dark visors to hide his wide smile "Well I guess it couldn't be helped, but as long as you're okay so we are.."

The breakfasts were ready. Since Noctis insisted to not eat in his bedroom, all of them including the host, Lunafreya were having breakfast in dinning room. Noctis sat in the middle while Ignis and Gladio sat on his left side then Lunafreya and Prompto on his right side. "Hmmm…" Noctis looked at his salad reluctantly. "You have to eat it..." Ignis said before letting his food entered his mouth. "But…" Noctis sighed heavily.

Luna who looked at him, just smiled before getting up from her chair and walk to Noctis' side "It reminds me about the past..I'll be happy prepare it for you this time too Your Majesty.." Luna took fork and knife from Noctis' hands. "W-wait you don't have to…" Noctis tried to take his fork and knife back but it was too late since Luna had mixed the meat and salad together so the salad would be mixed perfectly between the meat and bread. "The physician told me to keep watching on your health...Your Majesty." She smiled at him widely before heading back to her seat. Noctis smiled at her before sighing at his meal "Well I guess it can't be helped..."

Only the sound of fork and knife could be heard till they finished their breakfasts. "Thank you for the meal!" Prompto cheerfully put his knife and fork on his empty plate before patting his full stomach, Noctis who was the last person finished the meal did the same. "It's such miracle seeing him eating the vegetables." said Gladio in proud voice. Hearing it, Prompto couldn't hold his laugh even Ignis couldn't hide his chuckle.

"Guys please.." Noctis couldn't hide his embarrassed face especially when he saw Luna laughed at him the sound of phone rang broke the laughters. "I'm so sorry but I need to answer it.." Ignis immediately reached his shirt's pocket to get his phone. "Yes it's me.." He walked leaving the the dining table as he talked to the phone.

"So what should we do now?" Prompto looked at Noctis before looking at Lunafreya. "Prompto you help me in training." Gladio stood up and slightly bowed to Lunafreya "Thank you very much for the wonderful meal Lady Lunafreya" Luna smiled at him "I'm glad you enjoyed it" "W-why me? We just arrived Gladio.." Prompto protested before following Gladio's gestures and leaving the dining room. "So it's just two of us...do you have any schedule for today?" Noctis looked Luna with his right hand held his head "Don't tell me you will ask me to get bed rest?" Luna smiled at him "Well…"

 **-Fenestala Manor: House of Fleuret, Tenebrae-**

"Yeah I'll be back soon, please handle it till I'm back" Ignis ended his phone conversation. "What's up?" Gladio asked from behind. "Just a call from pile of works which have been waiting for us and some of them need approval from the highest authority first." Ignis fixed his dark visor and put his phone in his pocket back. "But Noct-I mean His Majesty hasn't fully recovered yet…" said Prompto who was bringing training equipment with both of his hands.

"And we still don't know what's gonna happen this time after the crystal has been destroyed. Don't forget we still have to clean up the mess that Niflheim made and make the deal with the other nations" Gladio heavily sighed. "And these tasks can be done only after we get approval from him first…" Ignis faced across the yard not so faraway from his location, he could hear laugh from a man and a woman which he knew very well. "I guess we can discuss it later.." he smiled before leaving.


	4. Chapter 3: The Prince and The Oracle

**-Tenebrae-**

Noctis walked in silent as Luna walked by his side. Too many questions he wanted to ask to her and he didn't know which one should be the first. Luna who secretly looked at him, opened the conversation "It seems Your Majesty has a lot questions to be asked, hm? please ask it, maybe I can help.." "Oh come on don't call me Your Majesty, Lady Lunafreya…I haven't taken the official ceremony and..." He blushed for a moment after remembering the wedding plan and immediately looked away "Never mind..just call me by name as usual" Luna chuckled a little bit "So what's the question?"

Noctis was looked hesitated to say it "Hmm I wonder how long have you been..waking up?" He hoped he chose the correct term for "coming back alive". Luna looked at the front "One day before you came here…I woke up in the empty house near the lake and here I Am.." she looked at him and smiled with tears on her eyes "Being able to see you, walk beside you and the fact I can fight together with you..I'm so grateful and happy for those" "Me too.." He reached her hand and grabbed it firmly before smiling gently at her.

They kept walking till arrive near the small lake. There were boys who were playing near there while the girls were playing with sand and dolls. "Hey be careful...it's quite deep!" Luna waved and shout at the boys who were swimming. "Yes Ma'am!" They answered it with loud voices before swimming to the side. Noctis knelt down beside the girls who made castle from the sand "So what are you making?" Noctis asked gently at them. "The castle...for the Oracle and the Prince…" one of the girls answered. "For the Oracle and the Prince?" Noctis raised his eyebrow.

"Mom told story about the Oracle and the Prince. She said the Oracle and the Prince were friends since childhood and bounded to get married but because of the war they got separated and even had to sacrifice themselves for the world." She put two old dolls which were dressed as the Prince and Oracle in front of the castle. "I wish they could live happily together..Mom said because of them we could live in peace like now, so I do hope they will can live together in peace too.." Noctis turned his head and saw Luna smiled at him. "Yes they will…" He said as he gently caressed that girl's head.

After saying goodbye to the kids, they chose to sit under the tree and enjoyed the view around them. "Wait a moment.." Noctis stopped Luna who wanted to sit before taking off his black shirt then laid it on the ground "Please.." Luna smiled at him "Thank you…" They sat together side by side. "So…" Noctis tried to start the conversation "After the crystal and the ring got destroyed, do you know what's gonna happen?" Noctis asked as he looked at white clouds above them. Luna looked at him before looking at the same direction as him "About that...I'm not sure…but it seems it won't work as it used to be..." She answered in light tone. "But I believe the crystal is still here around us..watching the entire Eos.." She deeply looked at the blue sky "But…". She just realized that meant The Oracle wasn't needed anymore since starscourge has been banished forever by Noctis, the True King. She used to think that her life purposed was to stand side by side with the king as the Oracle together to purge the starscourge. But Noctis had done it, so he wouldn't need the Oracle anymore. "Will I be just a burden to him?" Luna silently thought as she looked at the ground.

"What is it Luna?" Noctis took a look at her as he realized that Luna hadn't finished her sentence. "Hmm it's nothing.." Luna shook her head "I just wondered what I should do next...I wondered if I'm still deserved to support you, the King since maybe I'm not the Oracle anymore…" Hearing it, Noctis immediately hold her hand firmly "Yes you're..and you don't burden me.." He said in serious tone. Luna got surprised as she heard it. "H-how did..." "All I want is you, to be by my side...as yourself...whether you're the Oracle or not.. " He moved closer and pulled her into his embrace. "Noctis.." Luna whispered as she closed her eyes, she could see Gentiana talked to her.

"At first the father had mourned the fate of his chosen son. Yet in Tenebrae, the two found solace. It was not the Oracle who assuaged their fears. But the girl...she holds..the true power." It felt like it was just yesterday Gentiana said that to her. "You know what..to be honest I have doubt in myself too whether I can be a good king, without the ring and crystal will my power enough to protect this kingdom?" Noctis said as he was still holding her in his embrace. "Of course you can Noctis.." Luna answered. "Then I remembered that I have a promise to someone that I wouldn't let her down and to fulfill that promise I need her aid..but not as the Oracle.." He released her from his embrace then took a small box from his black trousers pocket.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret will you marry me?" He opened the box in front of her. Inside the box there was a blue and white diamond ring set in 14k white gold. A sparkling clarity blue round diamond was set atop the ring. It's surrounded by princess cut & round diamond. Luna got surprised and tears started flowing from her eyes. Tears of happiness. "I know our wedding had been I think it was for the Prince and the Oracle, and now I'm just Noctis not the Chosen One anymore, so will you still want to marry me Luna?" he took the ring from the box, waiting for Luna's answer. "Of course yes...yes Noctis.." Luna nodded several times smiled with tears of joy. That answer made Noctis smiled from ear to ear, he put the ring on Luna's ring finger. It was perfectly fit "I love you Luna..." He said as he smiled at her.. Luna put her palm on Noctis' cheek "I love you Noctis…" she replied before she closed her eyes and let Noctis moved closer so their lips touched each others. "I love you the most Luna…" Noctis smiled before sinking himself in their kisses.


	5. Chapter 4: Time

-Fenestala Manor: House of Fleuret-

The sun had set and soon it would be the time for dinner. Ignis wasn't sure what made Noctis looked so happy walked back to his room. But he had to tell him that he needed to go home. His kingdom needed him. "Come in.." Noctis answered after Ignis knocked the door. "What is it Ignis?" Noctis asked while buttoning up his shirt. Ignis not sure if it was really the bath that made his friend looked so fresh and cheerful. "I guess we should go back to Insomnia tomorrow...all of us.." Ignis had prepared himself to face Noctis' refusal or Noctis' wish to stay longer. But he was wrong. "Yeah I did think about going home too..but I have to announce something to all of you after dinner.."

The dinner started as Noctis and Ignis took seats in dining room. "What is he going to announce?" Ignis thought as he put his fork and spoon on his empty plate. Noctis who just finished his drink looked at Luna and grabbed her hand which was resting on the table. "Guys..I have something to be announced.." Gladio stopped drinking and put his glass immediately so did Prompto. "I know you have known this for a long time but Luna and I are going to get married.." Noctis said before glancing at Luna for a moment "Luna and I have discussed that the ceremony will be hold..after we finish reconstructing our countries, Lucis and Tenebrae first." Noctis set his eyes on Ignis "What do you think Ignis?"

"About that…" Ignis fixed his dark visor "The residents for the refugees currently are being built in Insomnia and the rest of Lucis, I think it will take around 9-10 months if we use the modified robots that we collected, thanks to Prompto for that.." "Thank you Prompto.." Luna said with smile in the end of her words. "It's just a small matter…" Prompto scratched his head as he felt embarrassed. "But it isn't included fixing the entire castle.." Ignis said. Well that's not problem then, is it?" Noctis looked around before finally looking at Luna. "hmm.." Luna nodded.

Hours changed fast before everyone realized the sun had risen. Gladio already brought the bag which was filled with supplies for their travel including Noctis' medicines. "Thank you for the hospitality Lady Lunafreya…" Ignis bowed together with his two friends meanwhile Noctis was still standing beside his fiancee. "Ignis wait…" Luna said before Ignis turned his body. "Yes Lady Lunafreya?" Ignis answered. Luna walked towards him before taking off his dark visor. Only Prompto and Gladio who looked surprised seeing this. "Altissia people and I have been wanting to say thank you to you since long time ago for what you've done during the evacuation.." Both of her hands were on Ignis' temples "Lady Lunafreya…" Ignis felt nervous.

"Please close your eyes for a moment Ignis.." Luna said. "Y-yes.." Ignis immediately followed the order. He could felt warmth flew from both of her hands "you can open them now.." said Luna as she released him. Ignis slowly opened his eyes "ugh..it's so dazzling.." he tried to blink his eyes before finally he could Luna and his friends clearly "I can see again…" Ignis said in half excited and half calm tone. "Thank you Lady Lunafreya...thank you.." Ignis knelt down. "Please get up..you're deserved it Ignis, I'm sorry for making you so long.." Luna said as she held both of his shoulders. "I'm going to make sure that both of countries' reconstructions will go smoothly as fast as we can." Ignis said in serious tone as he rose. "I'm counting on you Ignis…" Luna smiled widely at him.

The sound of the train's horn indicated it was time for them to leave Tenebrae. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio already headed to the station leaving Noctis and Lunafreya alone. "Well I guess to go now.." Noctis said. Luna moved closer and hugged him "take care Noctis…" Noctis held both of her arms then nodded at her "I'll call you as soon I arrive..don't forget to bring your phone wherever you go.." "I know.." Luna giggled as she showed up her white smartphone on her right hand. "I'll wait for you in Insomnia, Luna…" He pulled her closer before kissing her forehead then leave mark on her lips. Luna smiled as Noctis' lips touched hers "Hmm...I'll see you soon Noctis…"

-3 Month Later: Lucis-

"..." Noctis put his phone on his right shoulder since he needed to sign some papers in standing position. It was 9 PM in his place though to be honest it was just same for him whether it was day or night since he was deep down under the ground. He was checking around underwater ocean turbines project which was still under constructing. He entered the construction elevator, still holding his phone. "Hello…" The sound of woman answered. "It's me...sorry for just calling you Luna.." The elevator reached his destination and opened the door for him. The sky which was filled with stars above him and as he turned around he could see the turbines started moving, turned on the street lamps which was not far from him. "Where are you?" Luna noticed the sound of elevator construction and the sea. "Hmm at the turbines site..but don't worry I'll head home soon.." Noctis took off his safety helmet on the table. "Thank you for your hard works..." Noctis put away his phone first before raising his hand to the workers who bowed for him then walked to the black convertible car which just arrived for him.

"How about you? What are you doing?" Noctis asked as he just sat on comfortable dark leather seat. But instead of Luna's voice he heard the sounds of children greeted him "Good Evening Prince Noctis!" which reminded him about something "Ah right this is the sleepover that you talked last week." Noctis said "Yes you're right.." Luna said as she was holding one of the kids with just one hand . "Well guys I guess it's time for you to go to sleep isn't it?" Noctis asked. "We can't go to sleep unless Lady Lunafreya read bedtime story for us.." The kid on Luna's arm answer. Noctis laughed a little "alright..alright...I'll let Lady Lunafreya read bedtime story for you now..good night all…" The kid sounded really happy even though Noctis had put away the phone from his ear, it was still loud "Thank you Prince Noctis and Good night! We wish you have a safe trip..." Then finally Luna could speak with him "I'm sorry I'll call you later Noctis.." Noctis shook his head "Hmm it's okay... you should go to sleep too Luna…"

"Then..please take care on your trip..my prayers are with you.." Luna said. "Thank you for the blessing, Luna..good night.." Noctis replied "Good night Noctis.." Those were the last words from Lunafreya before he put his phone on the seat. "Good night Luna.." He looked at window for a second before falling asleep as the car brought him back to Insomnia.

-7 Months later: Tenebrae-

"So currently we're reporting from Tenebrae where there's a big celebration for welcoming the last group of refugees who will arrive soon." The news reporter was making live report which was aired across several countries, including Lucis. Noctis who was doing his paperworks accompanied by Ignis stopped his work for a while after seeing Luna on tv. She was wearing her usual white outfit in the middle of a crowd. Along with other Tenebrae people, she looked at the station which was still empty but not long after that they could hear the sound of train following by the train itself.

Some of people couldn't hold themselves anymore and ran to the platform immediately to welcome the train. And as soon as the train's doors opened, the sound of joy and cry of happiness could be heard around the station. Some of them hugged their relatives and some of them just like Luna helping the others to get off from the train and guided them to the new place where they would settle down. "Soon we will hear Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret's speech.." The news report continued, the cameraman focused his camera on the stage where Lunafreya was standing ash her people cheered for her.

"My dearest people of Tenebrae, today we celebrate a big day because of the return of our friends and families who joined as the last group of refugees to our home here in Tenebrae. Because of your hard works and dedications with the big helps from our friends from other far countries, we can rebuild this country and finally together with our friends and families we can live together properly in Tenebrae without any fear, worry, or darkness which used to terror us. But of course we should celebrate this day by praying for our valiant families' members and friends who had fought the darkness so we can stand together today. And our struggles doesn't stop here since we still have long way to maintain this peace so our grandchildren and great grandchildren can enjoy it too. Let us, each of us, now embrace with solemn duty and awesome joy what is our lasting birthright. With common effort and common purpose, with passion and dedication, under the bless of Gods let us answer the call of Light and carry into an uncertain future that precious light of freedom."

Luna ended her speech with firm tone which was appreciated by big applause from her people. Noctis still watched the tv till the commercial break appeared. "Well Ignis we should do work hard too…" He looked at his friend who stood beside him. Ignis just smiled and nodded "Yes.."

-10 Months later, Fenestala Manor: House of Fleuret, Tenebrae-

"Be good okay…." Lunafreya patted one of kids' head before looking at the kids who gave sad expression at her.

"Promise me that you'll visit us Lady Lunafreya soon..we will miss you" one of the girls who was just around 6 years old hugged her. "I promise.." Luna caressed that girl's hair and gave her kiss bye before standing up and facing front where Gladio had been standing up and waiting for her.

"Lady Lunafreya…" Gladio bowed in front of her. Luna showed him a warm smile as she nodded before walking following him.


	6. Chapter 5: The Days Before

-3 days before wedding: Insomnia, Lucis-

"As we can see now, the convoys from Tenebrae has just arrived and will directly head to Citadel where His Highness Prince Noctis has been waiting." The news reporter made live news report behind the people who were waving the flags, welcomed Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya. "After 10 years passed, finally the wedding?" The news highlight on newspapers which were sold on the street.

Luna waved back at the crowded who were cheering for her. "Open the gates, the Princess has arrived.." Glaudio talked to his microphone which was attached to his shirt. "Yes Sir.." Luna stopped waving since the car was going to pass the guard gates before finally stopped. The guards who were waiting on the stairs immediately opened the car's door for Luna "Welcome to the Citadel, Your Highness.." . Luna got out from the car, as she could see The Citadel was being decorated for the wedding. Her wedding. The guards were in line standing at each side of the stairs, bowing for her.

"Luna…" the voice she really knew could be heard from the upstairs. "Noctis…" Luna whispered as she looked up at the upstairs. In his royal outfit, Noctis immediately went down and let her be in his embrace.

"I miss you…" Noctis whispered.

"Me too…" She replied as she stared at him.

Noctis smiled widely at her as he held her hand "Welcome home Princess Lunafreya…" Along with Noctis, there was Umbra which had been waiting to be caressed by Luna. Its tail waved happily as Luna patted its head "Umbra, have you been being a good boy in here?" Then Noctis led her through the upstairs and entered the Citadel. "How was the trip?" Noctis asked as they walked. "Hmm..I really enjoyed it.." Luna answered. Since it was almost lunch time they headed to the dining room along with Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. According to the schedule after the lunch time, Noctis and Luna were scheduled to make official opening of a new hospital in Insomnia, King Regis & Queen Sylva Hospital. Noctis himself chose that name to commemorate the latest King from Lucis and Queen from Tenebrae.

Soon after they finished their lunches, they headed to the cars which had been waiting for them. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto took the first black car.

"Ladies first.." Noctis smiled at Luna as he let her entered the car first.

"Thank you…" Luna smiled back at him then sat on the right side of passenger seats. As soon Noctis entered the car, the cars slowly moved in a line followed by the royal guards who used two black SUV cars behind them. "You can take a nap if you're tired Luna...we still have 20 minutes for that…" Noctis said before he made a small yawn. Luna chuckled at him "It seems it's you who need it Noctis…" Noctis made a small laugh before he changed his position so he could be face to face with her.

"I don't want to waste this precious time by taking nap..". Luna smiled as she touched his cheek "I thought I had got used with your beard..too bad you shaved it..."

"I had to do it so you won't call me bearded uncle anymore.." Noctis grinned at her. As their cars entered the highway, they could see some buildings were being built or renovated.

"You've worked hard Noctis…" Luna said.

"You too Luna.." Noctis put around his left arm around her stomach and let his chin rested on her left shoulder then enjoy the scenery together.

As the time flew, the cars left the highway and entered the main street. The pedestrians around the hospital had been filled by the people who wanted see or welcome the royal couple. The reporters already gathered and took the pictures with their cameras as soon the cars stopped in front of the hospital. Some of people called Noctis and Luna when they got out from the car and waved around. King Regis & Queen Sylva Hospital was the largest hospital in Lucis. It provided 1.255 beds for the patients. It was built by connecting and renovating the buildings which were in the same complex and had been operating since 1 month ago The physicians and nurses who were standing on the stairs greeted them, Luna and Noctis shook their hands one by one before finally doing ribbon cutting ceremony together then entered the main hall of the hospital where the pictures of King Regis and Queen Sylva were hung side by side on its wall. They visited the wards one by one and greeted the patients. Sometimes Luna hugged the children patients to give supports for them. Prompto who was tagged along with them kept taking pictures of the moments.

-The Citadel, Insomnia-

Before the sun set in the west, the royal couple had returned to the Citadel and had dinner together. But unfortunately, Noctis needed to make a visit outside the capital and maybe wouldn't come back till tomorrow evening. "My friends will accompany you during the visit…" Noctis was standing beside his car, looking at Luna who was standing in front of him. Luna nodded and made a little a him "Don't worry about me, please take care…" Noctis could see that Luna worried about him "I will..I'm leaving now..see you soon.." He hugged her before kissing her forehead. "Hmm..see you soon.." Luna closed her eyes as her forehead got kissed. Noctis then entered the car and left Luna with the guards.

After sending Noctis away, Luna returned to her bedroom in Citadel. Her eyes eyed at her wedding dressed which was put at the middle of the room. It was the same wedding dress which was designated for her wedding 10 years ago. She stood in front of it then touched it "I want to stand by his side throughout anything.."

Morning had come, this time only Prompto who accompanied Luna during breakfast since Ignis and Gladio had to do their duties first meanwhile Noctis hadn't come home. "Thank you for accompanying me, Prompto..."Luna said as they went downstairs headed to the car.

"It's a big honour for me to accompany you, Your Highness…" Prompto smiled widely as he opened the car door for Luna.

Today's schedule was started with visiting the orphanage in Insomnia after that Luna had free time especially since tomorrow was a big day, she could use it to check the wedding preparation. But Prompto told her to not worry about the wedding preparation since Ignis and Noctis had worked for it. Talking about Noctis, he hadn't replied the text she sent to him. "Is he okay?" She glanced at her phone screen several times. Prompto who sat on the driver's side could see her through rear view mirror.

"Don't worry Your Highness, Prince Noctis is doing fine...the place where he is now has low signal so it isn't easy to contact him through phone."

"Ah really? Thank you for telling me.." She sighed relieved then enjoying the scenery which she could see through the car window.

"Now I understand why she asked me to befriend with Noctis...she really cares about him…" thought Prompto as he smiled widely.

The orphanage visiting went smoothly. The kids really loved the Princess of Tenebrae. The reporters who made report from the scene praised her for being kind and sincere towards the kids. Ignis and Gladio joined them not long before they finished the visiting. "Sorry for being late…" Ignis said to Prompto. Gladio joined them after answering the call "His Majesty is going home soon, I guess he can join us for dinner.."

Ignis fixed his glasses "Well before he arrives, we have to finish the tasks that he gave to us…"

Since Gladio and Ignis joined, the seating formation changed. Ignis took the driver seat, Gladio sat beside him while Prompto asked permission to sit by Luna's side which Luna happily approved. "Is there any favorite food do you want to eat Lady Lunafreya?" Ignis asked while driving. "Not really, I'll follow whatever you want to eat.." Luna answered.

"Hey how about going to the new restaurant at fifth avenue? I heard they serves the food in unique way, we can make some good photos.." Prompto grabbed Ignis' seat from behind.

"Oi..we're looking for foods not photos for lunch and we're having special guest now…" Gladio scolded Ignis. Luna who looked at them only could giggle. She could imagine how Noctis' journey 10 years ago was now. "Talking about food, may I ask you something Ignis?" Luna asked.

"Yes please, Your Highness.."

"Beside vegetables is there anything that Prince Noctis doesn't like? Or does he have any favorite food?" Luna continued. Ignis stepped on the brake since the traffic light was red.

"Hmm beside vegetables, he doesn't really like sweet things though Memory Cake is his favorite..grease monkey's schnitzel sandwich, grilled wild barramundi,mother and child rice bowl are his favorites too.. "

"Ah I see, I'll look for those then…" Luna immediately typed those names in her phone. "I'll send you the copy of the recipes if you want, Your Highness.." Ignis turned his head at her before looking forward then focus on driving again.

The car entered the crowded street which were surrounded by stores and flooded by people. "Well I guess we need to take a walk…" Ignis did his best to park the car in the empty narrow space before the others got out from the car. People were so busy walking and making transaction so they didn't notice special guests' presences. "So Prompto where's the restaurant that you recommend for us last night?" Gladio gave a slight bump on Prompto's arm using his fist.

Prompto scratched his cheek "Hmm..though it serves delicious food, it isn't a fancy restaurant..I wonder if it's really okay to bring the Princess to that place.."

"It's okay Prompto, I'll be fine…" Luna's smile assured Prompto.

Prompto found his confidence back and led them immediately "Okay….the restaurant is near here.." They kept walking till arrived in front of two stories brick building which looked like just had renovation.

"7th Heaven…"Ignis read the sign. "Come on…" Prompto waved his hand before opening the door for Luna. It had passed the lunch break so it was quite empty. Prompto chose the table in the deep corner which was near the window so Luna could see the scenery outside. "Thank you…" Luna said to Ignis for pulling the chair for her. As she took her seat, she looked around and found some photos were hung on the walls "Are those children from…." She murmured.

"Hey Prompto, you come here again…" The sound of woman could be heard came closer to them.

"Just like I've promised to you I'll visit this restaurant often and today I bring my friends and special guests…"

Tifa who was holding the paper and pen looked at the people who were sitting around Prompto "E..eh..are they Lord Gladio and Lord Ignis…?" Her voice couldn't get out from her throat after seeing the woman who was sitting beside Ignis. '

Y-Your Highness.." She immediately bowed after seeing The Princess of Tenebrae was there.

"Ah it's okay you don't have to so formal like that…" Luna tried to break this awkward moment. "You should tell me if you want to bring special guests, I could prepare better table first…" Tifa kicked Prompto's ankle. Prompto couldn't help but just raised both of his hands.

"Tifa, is that the picture of children who live in 6th Avenue Orphanage isn't it?" Luna asked.

"A-ah..yes it is Your Highness before living at the orphanage, they used to live in here but since this building needed big renovation, it can't be helped that they have to move to the orphanage…" Tifa looked at the picture with longing eyes.

"Every weekend Tifa and her friend Cloud will visit and deliver the food to the orphanage.." Prompto added.

"Cloud..Do you mean Cloud Strife?" Gladio asked. "Yes his name is Cloud Strife Sir…" Tifa answered. "Ah so he runs the restaurant...to be honest I'm trying to recruit him because he showed good skills in fighting monster, Prince Noctis saw it too…" Gladio said in serious tone. "Ah about that, I'm not sure if Cloud will say yes, but I'll deliver your words Sir…" Tifa looked at empty paper on her hand "Oh my I almost forget to ask the order…"

After ordering some foods, they only need short time to wait till the foods were delivered to their table. "I hope Your Highness can enjoy the meal.." Tifa bowed with the tray being hold by both of her hands after delivering the foods.

"Wait a moment..." Prompto took out his camera then made a pose "Tifa you're in too.." "Eh..eh.." Tifa looked confused but finally join the photo session too.

After taking several shots, finally they could enjoy their lunches and Tifa could go back to her work. "Hmm..I like her risotto…" Ignis gave comment after trying his meal first "The rib steak is good too.." Gladio joined.

"I like the baked rice, thank you for recommending this restaurant Prompto.." Luna gave two thumbs up at him.

"I'm really glad to hear it…" Prompto grinned. In short time they finished their lunches then wave goodbye to Tifa. Luna only followed Noctis' friends without asking, she only made her stop after suddenly being handed a pamphlet. "Altissia Moogle Chocobo Carnival…" She read the title.

"Ah it has been a long time since the last carnival…they will conduct it next month" Gladio joined her. Ignis sighed "I believe "he" will make a demand to go there too, especially since we have plan to visit Altissia.." He gave pressure when saying "He". Hearing it, Luna couldn't help and just smiled as she kept that pamphlet.

After making a turn at the third alley, they stopped in front of a building. "Salon?" Luna asked at the guys who accompanied her.

"Y-yes My Lady…" Prompto answered before hitting Ignis' chest with his elbow. "Since tomorrow is Your Highness' wedding day, Prince Noctis thought Your Highness will need 'Me Time' especially since Your Highness just arrived from a long trip." Ignis said.

He remembered when suddenly Noctis asked in serious tone, what a woman usually does before her wedding day. That question's answer couldn't be found in books, only could be found by asking around the maids,nurses, and female staffs. Chuckle was Luna's first reaction "so that's why all of you are here..then you should join me too..." "Eh?" those three men got surprised.

"What are you doing, Ignis?" Gladio asked while he got his hair being cut. "Making sure the groom soon-to-be won't get fatigued or sick because of overwork…" Ignis put his phone back behind his shirt's pocket. "Hmm what should I do with the bang?" Prompto stood so close to the mirror. "Don't forget you should leave early with Gladio for wedding preparation Prompto.." Ignis warned him. "I know..I know.." Prompto took his seat "Well I guess I'll leave it to stylist's recommendation then.."

After spending 2 hours in salon, finally Luna could walk free from changing room and go downstairs where Noctis' best friends were supposed to wait for her. But when she arrived, only Ignis who was waiting for her "Where're Prompto and Gladio?"

Ignis bowed "They needed to perform their duties as Kingsglaive this evening but before leaving they said thank you for Your Highness' kind act..." Ignis led Luna walked out from the salon to the car which had been parked by him beside the salon building. "drrt..drrt.." Luna could feel her phone vibrated then took it to open the message which just arrived.

"I'll be home soon, can't wait to see you.." Luna read the message which was sent from Noctis. "ignis can we go to somewhere first?" Luna asked. "sure, where should we go?" Ignis replied.

After 2 hours long trip from outer area of Insomnia, finally Noctis came home. "Her Highness is in her chamber, getting ready for the dinner." The maid answered Noctis' question. "Oh okay, thanks.." Noctis said before heading back to his chamber.

"Hm, what is it?" Noctis found a leather covered book on his table. that book looked similar with the book that he kept. "Is it Luna's..?"

He opened the first page of that book and found the picture of children from the orphanage together with Luna. "They wished you always be healthy, Prince Noctis." there was a small note beside that picture. Noctis couldn't hold his smile and he turned the page then saw another picture. This time the picture of his friends along with Luna and another woman which was marked as Tifa. "Prompto chose good restaurant, you should try it" the note said. "Yeah I will go there with you.." Noctis murmured. Then he opened the next page and found a pamphlet was attached. "Since you love Chocobo so much (maybe you love it more than you love me ^^) so I wonder if we can go to this carnival together?" That was the last note. Noctis chuckled at it.

"Sure we will go there together.."

He brought that book then walked to the table beside his bed. He opened its drawer and saw the notebook on the top. The first notebook that Luna and him shared. He smiled at it before putting the book side by side with the old one. "Okay I can't make Luna wait for longer.." He immediately unbutton his shirt before heading to the bathroom. In the other room, Luna was giving final touch in her appearance by putting her hair pin. Wearing evening white gown, she walked to the door where the maid had been waiting for her. "Prince Noctis is heading to the dining room, Your Highness" Luna nodded then followed by the maid she walked to dining room.

According Lucii's tradition, it's normal for the bride and groom having bachelor and bachelorette party. But Noctis prefered to enjoy his last night as free single man with his soon wife to be. Compared with previous dinner that they had, this dinner was more peaceful since there were only Luna and Him.

"I've read the book…" Noctis said before put the small slice of steak into his mouth "My answer is we will go to those places together..and other great places too.." Luna smiled then nodded at him "Hmm.." After finishing their meals and having chit chat about their day activities. Noctis stared at Luna with smile on his face while she was telling him about children in orphanage who wanted to meet him. "What is it Noctis? Did my story make you bored?" Luna caught his eyes as she ended her story. Noctis immediately shook his head "O-of course not…your stories even better than mine" He stood up then walked to her side "I just wondered if you want to have a walk with me?" He lent his right palm for Luna.

"Sure…" She smiled as she reached his hand then held it as they walked together side by side.


	7. Chapter 6: The Wedding

The big day was here. The sun already rose,shone upon Citadel which was fulfilled with wedding decorations. It was so unusual to see white color became the dominant color in there. "Nice pose.." Prompto was busy taking pictures with his camera while Noctis buttoned up his black suit.

"Knock..knock" Ignis entered the room after knocking the door "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah.." Noctis turned around.

Meanwhile at the other room, Lunafreya was surrounded by several servants and maids. Some of them helped fixing her dress, the others followed the orders of the stylists who were in charge of Luna's makeup. "You could open your eyes, My Lady.." The female stylists just finished gave her final touch. She opened her eyes and saw her reflection on the mirror. "You look really beautiful Your Highness.." one of the maids who got amazed said. Even Umbra who stayed near her barked once agreed. Luna couldn't help but smiled then said thank you for everyone who helped him.

"Knock..knock…" Gladio knocked the door then entered the room "the car is ready Your Highness"

The main streets were filled with news reporters and people who wanted to see the royal couple. Noctis waved at them as his car passed the streets. "Are you nervous? Your smile is cracking me" Ignis asked while driving the car through the highway.

"W-well it can't be helped, it's wedding day…" Noctis protested before waving again since his car entered another main street.

After 20 minutes driving, his car arrived at the Altar. They were greeted by the guards and officials who were waiting outside the place. Civilians and news reporters weren't allowed to enter this Luna and him who could entered the Altar since it was a royal sacred building.

"Good luck…" Ignis sent his best friend with big smile before Noctis entered the building.

The building was circular with a porch of large granite pillars under a pediment. A rectangular front lobby linked the porch to the main hall, which was under a coffered concrete dome, with a central opening to the sky. Noctis could hear the sound of his footsteps, he looked around. It was his first time to be here. Well no wonder since this building only being used for sacred ceremonies like royal wedding and coronation. As he entered the main hall, he saw five statues of Eos Gods, Shiva and Titan on the left, Ramuh and Leviathan on the right and Bahamut stood in the middle. In front of Bahamut statue there was granite altar. Above it there was small hole so the ray couldn shine upon it. Noctis waited in front of the altar, tried hard to calm down but became more nervous after hearing the sound of footsteps.

Lunafreya slowly walked after passing the door which Gladio opened for her. "Noctis has been waiting for me.." She could hear her thought beside her footsteps and heart beat. She stopped for a second as she entered the main hall and saw Noctis was there. She continued her walk, took Noctis left hand then stood side by side with him in front of the granite altar. Because Oracle and Lucian were chosen by Gods, only Gods who could give bless upon him so there were no priest for this wedding. The royal wedding was more simple compared to civilian's wedding.

Since the bride had arrived, together they turned around to face each other. After putting Luna's right palm hand above his, Noctis took a deep breath before saying his vow with firm voice

"I Noctis Lucis Caelum take you Lunafreya Nox Fleuret to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

as long as we live, according to Gods holy law.

in the presence of Gods I make this vow."

After saying his vow, Luna took her part. She held Noctis' right palm hand above hers.

"I Lunafreya Nox Fleuret take you Noctis Lucis Caelum to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

as long as we live, according to Gods holy law.

in the presence of Gods I make this vow."

They smiled each other before turning around and facing the altar. This was the most important moment, above the altar, two gold rings as the symbols of Gods bless for them appeared before them and at the same time snowflake came out of nowhere. It was so soft and melted right after touching the surface.

"Gentiana…" Luna whispered.

Noctis took one of the rings then hold Luna's left hand. "I promise as your husband I won't let you down Luna" he put it on Luna's ring finger. Luna smiled at him then took the ring too. She held his left hand and put the ring on his ring finger "As your wife, I know you won't.." Noctis pulled her gently into his embrace then sealed their vows with kiss.

"Wait for me…" Noctis said after breaking the kiss. "I will…" Luna replied before releasing Noctis hands. Noctis still had one last ceremony which was needed to be done. Coronation. According to Kingdom of Lucis' law which was known by the public, the requirements for the heir to officially success the throne was became an adult and royal marriage. Those two couldn't be separated and must be done. That's why Noctis still held "Prince " title though his friends already called him "Your Majesty" since the last battle.

He walked heading to Bahamut statue. "I'm here to reclaim my right.." That Bahamut statue splitted into two by moving to the left and right sides, left the big hole like a gate in the middle. Noctis passed the gate and arrived in small room. The only light sources was the ray which shone through the small hole above him. It was said this room was where the first Lucian was appointed by Gods. There was big rock in front of him with one hole on the surface. In front of that rock, Noctis summoned his sword from the air then stabbed the rock with it right in its hole.

He faced above "With this sword and the bless of Astrals, I Noctis Lucis Caelum will protect this land and its people at all cost...as the King of Lucis!"

He can felt strong power came out from the rock through his sword. He kept holding it and trying hard to stand firmly. Through his eyes, he could see his ancestors appeared and shared their knowledge with him at the same time. Their wisdom and knowledge about ruling this kingdom were transferred to him. He gasped for breath while still holding the sword. He pulled that sword and let im disappeared on the air. He adjusted his breath before leaving that room and escorted his wife with gentle smile on his face.

"Shall we go now My Queen?" Noctis reached Luna's hand .

"Sure My King.." Luna accepted his hand then walked together with him.

The officials who had been waiting outside, greeted him with salute and congratulated the royal couple who waved at them. "Big smile!" Prompto who was really ready to capture the moments stood in front of the royal couple. Noctis and Luna stopped for a while and showed their biggest smile for Prompto's camera.

"Congratulations Your Majesty for the wedding and coronation.." Ignis shook Noctis' hand.

The new king immediately pulled him and hugged him "Thank you...please guide me always Chancellor Ignis.." Meanwhile Gladio approached the bride "Congratulations for the wedding, Your Majesty…"

"Thank you Lord Gladio.." Luna addressed him formally since they were in formal ceremony. "Let's take a picture together…" Prompto had arranged his camera and tripod. "Okay..okay.." Gladio immediately stood beside the bride while Ignis stood by Noctis' side. After activating the timer, Prompto immediately ran to the front and made kneel pose in front of the royal couple.

"Smile!" Prompto leaded his friends. "Smile.." Luna made gentle smile from behind so did Noctis. The camera captured that moment after 5 seconds of waiting. "Congratulations to both of you…" Prompto said. His eyes were little bit teary

"Please be happy this time and enjoy the marriage life with joy and laughs..both of you have suffered enough..."

Hearing it, Luna stepped forward then hugged him as Noctis sighed and smile at him. "With the helps from all of you...we will.." Luna whispered. She held Prompto's cheek and smiled at him. Prompto nodded and smiled back. After that the guards escort the King and Queen to the car. The members of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive who were standing at the yard, gave salutes by raising their blades as the King and Queen heading down to the car. Soon after the Royal Couple entered the car, the convoy started moving. The Royal car was in the middle of convoy, behind it, Ignis along with Prompto and Gladio followed them.

The civilians who had been waiting for the Royal, immediately got cheered up as soon as the Royal car entered the street. Noctis and Luna waved at them through the windows. The crowd could be seen bigger and bigger as the convoy reached the main street. Many of them called their names, held banners or flags. But the purpose was the same, wishing them happiness. At the some front lines,The reporters were so busy reporting the Royal Wedding and Coronation so the people could watch the Royal Couple's convoy at home through televisions or big screens in the cities.

The crowd disappeared as the convoy reached the street which directly led them to the Citadel. The Royal car stopped exactly in front of the stairs where the crownguards were standing, giving salute. Luna's dog, Umbra was there too, waving its tail happily. Noctis immediately lent his hand for his wife soon after getting out the car. Umbra barked and jumped happily as its masters went upstairs. "Come on Umbra.." Noctis said as he walked hand in hand with his wife. They headed to the Throne Room. "Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV" embroidered using gold yarn into a big red flag which was hung in front of the throne. Noctis starred for a moment at the throne till Luna called him.

"You'll be a great king...you're already…" Luna smiled at him. Noctis smiled at her then together with her, headed to the throne then sat side by side. "The guests and officials from around Insomnia, Lucis, and Altissia are going to arrive in 15 minutes…" Ignis who was stood by not far from the throne informed them before finally leaving the Throne room to welcome the upcoming guests. "I got it…" Noctis replied.

The sun shone so bright through the big hole which had been fixed, but the white flowers which had grown up below the hole made The Throne Room looked so lively. Noctis noticed there was a piece of photo on the seat's arm then took a look at it. "What is that? Luna asked out of her curiousity. Noctis remembered that was the photo he brought from Prompto during the last battle with Ardyn. "It must be left at that time…" His mind said.

"An old photo before I gained any beard.." Noctis smiled gently at her as he showed the picture of him alongside with Prompto, Gladio, and ignis stood behind Regalia. Luna held that photo and smiled at it meanwhile her husband took off his white gloves and caressed her head from behind.. Luna stared at him and replied his gently stare with a soft touch on his cheek and smile. At the same time they reached other and shared a deep kiss.

"Promise me...you'll stay with me Luna…" Noctis whispered.

"Always my dear...wherever you are" Luna replied before getting pulled by Noctis for more kisses.


End file.
